Fancy A Lift
by latinisdead
Summary: John and Kayleigh take their relationship to the next level. Kayleigh reminds John she isn't just a one night stand, there is sex in this story, not a lot, not explicit. If you don't like it, please don't read it. Reviews are love, please leave them.
1. Part 1

**Notes, this is from the unscripted Car Share EP so it doesn't follow the ending of season 2. This is an AU Story with sex. Lot's of it. We will have the** break up **but not in the order that it happens in the series. I don't know how many chapters we will have many!. Please leave reviews and or comment to me privately.**

They were driving now. Just driving around as John passed Our Mandy's street twice avoiding taking Kayleigh home. John indicated to turn right and stopped in front of his favorite curry house, "Curry, you like Chicken Korma, we could do that." He offered.

John hasn't invited anyone over in years besides his family, Jim and a few others as they were passing by.

The place had a lineup that led outside the establishment.

Kayleigh rubbed her hands together and squealed with joy. "Oh, John this is the place me granddad used to take us when we'd spend the night at his house and mum and dad wanted a lie in."

John nervously sat there, he didn't know how he asked a girl round but here she was still with him, and he nodded. "Yep, one of the best places for curry."

He unclipped his belt and opened the door. "Let's go."

"Wait," Kayleigh placed a warm hand on his arm as he tugged back in. "John I want you to know I'm not going to eat and run. I don't play that game."

Kayleigh was sincere as her eyes didn't flicker once as she stared at his baby blues. Oh, he had gorgeous eyes, and she did her best not to melt when he would grin or give her a wink or two when he thought he wasn't doing it. He loosened his tie and gave her a reassured squeeze on her hand, "Kayleigh, I'm not going to fob you off, I'm in all the way."

"Yes, good as long as we're in understanding that we're both in this together. Now, let's order that take-away."

They were in and out of the restaurant in twenty minutes with the hot food tucked under Kayleigh's arm as they returned to their car. John waited until she was ready and the food sitting snuggly between her feet in the footwell of the vehicle. John drove home, and he hoped his laundry was folded and tucked away, he couldn't recall if he had done it all or it's still on the bed a mess as he searched for his work shirts and hung them at least.

"I'm going to level with you Kayleigh, and It's been three long years since I've been with anyone."

"Oh yeah, yeah, right." She made it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

But it was a big deal although she was a bit more active in the bedroom department that he was it wasn't anything to write home about. John glanced at her like he's always done, sneaking looks now and then, he thought she'd not notice, but she did.

Once his place came into he parked in front of his home, Kayleigh could see how neat and tidy the area was, small, but at least he had a little fence to keep the pedestrians out of his yard. Kayleigh, "I forget did you plant anything in your window box?"

"oh yeah, I did, but I forgot to water them, not the best at gardening." He didn't seem too bothered by it.

"I know what you need this Christmas." She said in a chipper tone.  
"Do you?" he was worried about the way she said it.

They stood outside his front door as he turned the key to let them in, food tucked under Kayleigh's arm the smell wafting made her stomach growl loudly.

He took the package of food from her once they were inside the front room. "Loo on the second floor first door. It's small, and it's mine."

It was lovely. Purely lovely, the flowery wallpaper in the front hall was charming, the place was clean, (like his car) she sat on the third step to remove her pumps as he did the same with his shoes.

Now, the kitchen is through the front room, if you need to freshen up the loo is located upstairs and off the front, don't go peeking in my bedroom."

"I need to pee." She winked at him.

He only shooed her off. The place was perfect it had a place for everything and everything in its place. That's when she saw his spare room door open, as his music equipment visible from where she stood in the hallway. "Nice guitar."

John heard her from the front room. "Oi, don't go snooping around, if you wanna tour, I'll be happy to give you one."

"Alright, alright, just using your loo."

John rolled his eyes but listened as her footsteps made it across the floor and the door close. He set the table, opened all the containers to serve them both and thought it would be nice to pick a movie and watch that while they ate. John shrugged his jacket off, hung it over the back of his kitchen chair and heard her do a wolf whistle. "Now, that's what I call sexy."  
Kayleigh winked at him.

"funny are ya?"

"No, not funny, you're sexy."

He coughed on a sip of water, "Whatcha on about, I'm not that." John was glad his back was to her facing the window looking at the scenery outback to avoid her eyes, as he felt his face redden.

Kayleigh tugged at his arm, "Yes, I'm dead serious." She could see his ears pink, "John, look at me."

He did, and his eyes traveled from her face to her feet, she looked washed, clean faced, hair down and her coat off. He's never seen this side of her before, and those dimples set in when she smiled at him.

John gulped a little like he did the last time they were this close it was in a car, late night and they nearly kissed. Nearly but it didn't happen. He wished it had, many times he would dream they had and waked up in a cold sweat because it wasn't real. John took a sip of his drink to wet his whistle to speak but he didn't get too, words just eluded him.

"John, what were you thinking of?" Kayleigh took his hands in hers.

What was he thinking? Many things, how her lips looked beautiful, how he wished he had kissed her that night after they drove Elise home. Without all her make-up on Kayleigh's skin had a soft glow sending signals to his brain to kiss her. So what was stopping him?

Instead, he said, "Dinner is getting cold."

"Right, yes, right." The spell broke when their hands separated.

They moved together, plates full and drinks in their hands. John could have kicked himself in the ass, he should have kissed her, what a joke, he stared at her as she moved ahead of him hips swaying, (was it deliberately done) and she took a seat on his love seat. "Sit next to me John." Kayleigh patted the open spot.

The TV flicked on, they agreed on Doctor Who and settled down next to each other.

"You got to try this Chicken Korma." She turned to face him, feet tucked in under her, and she decided to scoop up a bit with naan and offered some to John.

To his shock, he leaned in to take the bite only some of the red sauce dripped off the naan and onto his tie and shirt. Kayleigh shoved the piece into his mouth she noticed the stain on his tie. With her thumb, she tried to mop it up, but it stains already set in.

"Oh John, no, I am sorry." Kayleigh placed her plate down. He glanced at the red spot on his front.

"Oh bloody hell, Kayleigh. What's with you and ruining my ties and work shirts?"

John reached for a napkin, only their hands touched, and he pulled away because she had removed his tie free from his neck, "Lean forward, John."  
He did, and he felt her fingers tickle the back of his neck sending signals to places that enjoyed the feeling very much. And she met his lips with a soft kiss which John was ready for. Oh god, he was ready, he pulled her in for another kiss this time longer with a bit of a nip of her bottom lip, as John pulled back breathless only to kiss down jawline, as he breathed into her ear. "When you asked what I was thinking about…that night after the fancy dress party, when we were alone, I wanted to kiss you that night."

"I thought about that night too." Only she was cut off with his lips pressing against hers again.

John's eyes opened when he felt her weight shift against his thigh and Kayleigh climbed into his lap facing him. Her fingers dangled on his collar of his shirt, "I see, and I got sauce on your collar too, guess I have to remove this before the stains sets in."

Fingers tickled his chest as she unbuttoned one button then the next until she had his shirt free from his trousers and she pulled it off his shoulders, he wore the same vest the first day they met. "John?"

"Eh?" he looked confused until he remembered what he wore underneath, "oh yeah, that, wash day."

"Is it now?" her voice sultry against his ear.

John shifted to readjust himself in his seat, Kayleigh moved to straddle his lap facing him. Kayleigh's skirt pushed up enough for his hand to skim under the hemline and gave her hips a light squeeze. "The last time I bought condoms was 1999, quite sure they've expired."

"Is that so? I have a few in my handbag."

Kayleigh ran her hands under his vest, fingers filtering through the hair, "Now, we have all the time in the world for that, let's just have a little bit of fun."

John gulped a little it's been a while since he shared his bed. Kayleigh popped the buttons open on her shirt, and a matching blue silk camisole hid under her shirt. He whistled then, and she blushed.

John helped her out of the shirt, and it landed on the ground. "John, do you like what you see?"

"Aye, what straight man wouldn't?"

To answer him she leaned in pressing her chest into his, and he stopped breathing. John felt himself swallow as her lips found he again and his hands cupped the back of her neck holding her there. It was a dream, it was, he would wake up any second, and it would be over – his hand would be around his hardened member and dealing with the wet dream. But this wasn't a wet dream, and he opened his eyes only she was there smiling at him.

"John, let's get upstairs where we can find each other more easily and get down tonight."

"If that is a yes for sex then yes."

He was so hard and felt him against her thin material. She adjusted herself, so the hem of her skirt moved up he coughed. "Love, if you do that, I'll be done before the night is over."

Kayleigh didn't hesitate, she pulled back and ran her hands down his chest, "We're far too clothed for sex." And she tugged his vest off and threw it next to her shirt. Her fingers ran over his chest, and smiled, he wasn't Ted 2 no, but he was perfect, she liked his look, and made it known that she did by kissing down his neck across his chest, playing lightly with his nipples. "John, I do like you more than just friends." She nuzzled his neck. She could feel his pulse race.

John pulled her into another kiss, he felt his dick twitch and throb with anticipation. He's been somewhat reserved touching her in areas because she meant the world to him. "John you can touch me," and Kayleigh lead his hands towards her breast.

"God, I want too, this has got to be a dream." He mumbled into her hair. "I am afraid I'll wake up, and you'll not be next to me."

She giggled, those dimples deepen, and he smiled at her, "John, I am really, and I won't leave until you drive me home, because I will need a change of clothing."

He brushed her hair away it was a wild mane around her face. "It's been a while since I've invited a girl over and when it's a girl, my mam or Nana Rose." He winked at her.

John's hand landed on her thigh, and he was still playing it safe as she moved, so his fingers brushed the inside of her skirt. "There is no easy way to do this so…" she stood up, and he was so confused until she slowly peeled the tights down and kicked them off.

John smiled, she made him happy, this was established a few weeks ago when they were at the Fancy Dress party. He ended up paying her tab at the bar, he'd do anything to keep her happy, safe and he had her now doing a striptease. "Geez, woman you're going to kill me."

She could have climbed back on his lap but offered her hand, and he took it to stand up. "Oh but what a way to go, so, take me to bed."

He didn't wait any longer as he found his feet moving to the stairwell, she paused to fetch something out of her handbag. "Condoms, can't forget those."

John seriously couldn't believe his ears or eyes, Kayleigh was something else, they made it up the stairs stripping each other until Kayleigh was in her silk camisole that hugged the curves in all the right places. He toed the door open to an immaculate and typical bedroom, and luckily the laundry was done, folded at least and in a basket. His bed was made with blue bedding to match his drapes which drawn. It was clean and something that shocked Kayleigh a little. "It is beautiful John," she sat on the bed and patted the space beside her.

"Come on sit with me."

He did what asked (the thing with John he always caved or did what she asked eventually), and so he sat next to her.

She took his hand, Kayleigh smiled softly and then spoke in the same tone, "John this will change us, I want something with you, not just a onetime deal. I think you know how I feel."

He nodded, and Kayleigh kissed him softly on the mouth.

Everything that he was worried about hit him hard, he was falling for her, John had no idea how it happened, but sure enough, John couldn't help but return her kisses he enjoyed so much. That when he spoke for the first time since they entered the bedroom, he said the one thing John's wanted since he's met her, "I want you off ."

She laughed, "That's a no-brainer."

John pulled her into another soft lingering kiss, fingers filtering through her hair as his thumb brushed her check. "Good. And I want to make love to you, Kayleigh because that's what we should do."

They fell back together as she rolled on top of him, straddling him her hair fell over her face, he pushed some back to look at her. "God you are so damn beautiful, I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She leaned into him, breasts brushing against his bare chest. John pushed her top up and over her head releasing her from the fabric. Her hand pushed past the fabric of his shorts rubbing him softly. "We need these out of the way."

They both moved, so they were facing each other kneeling John pushed his boxers down revealing a somewhat satisfying erection. "John I knew you were hiding something good I'd jump you sooner."

"Aye, and you're perfect." His fingers tugged and pulled down her silk pants fingers brushing against her folds just slightly.

"And so are you."

John pulled the pants free from her skin blushing a little from her comment. Before he knew it, she was on top of him brushing herself against his erection, and he would wait until she asked him to enter her.  
Her hands were warm soft as she rubbed him harder "John take me."  
She bent down to kiss him the moment he entered her. His hands on her hips he still was reserved on how he touched her soft hands against her skin as she pushed down on him and he thrust into her hard.

They both moved together in a rhythm that they set, a pace that was slow at first until she sped up on him. John's fingers dug into her hips helping her push harder as he met her pace with her. Kayleigh wanted this to last forever, god she loved him. She knew that the moment he drove away after he gave her a heart-shaped lamp. Now, she moaned into his mouth kissing him harder than he expected but he returned the kiss, nipping and biting her lips.

He too wanted this sensation to last a lifetime, John hadn't felt this way in years rubbing areas that haven't been touched by a woman, and he felt this sudden moment of love for her, as he thrust deeper inside of her. He too groaned into her hair pulling her to him.

They rolled and moved, so she was now beneath him. "I need to meet Cagney and Lacey."

John left a trail of kisses down her jawline and collarbone as she pushed herself into his mouth. She was perfect not too small, not too big, and she fit perfectly in his hands. "God, woman you are amazing."

He licked a nipple then pulled her into his mouth and let go with a pop. Fingers are touching her other breast, pulling tweaking until she was hard. "John, god, please just – I need you inside me."

Like that, he didn't wait, and with his hand, he guided himself into her. He closed his eyes, as he set the pace, only her hands pushed on his ass, and she wanted him to go harder and more profound. So, he listened to her body language. John found her breasts again, lips kissing between the valley and then on a nipple.

John angled his thrusts only to tease her a little by withdrawing then slamming back into to her. Each stroke he could hear her moan louder, and louder (the neighbours be damned) and felt an orgasm flow through Kayleigh. Her hands are gripping his shoulders tight as she begged him to continue until his mouth covered hers in a sloppy wet kiss to help stifle her noises.

John's forehead touched Kayleigh's brow full of sweat because he too came to a peak rather suddenly which meant his heart was thundering in his ears. "Love, God, love, I truly am sorry."

He fell next to her, sweaty, panting and trying hard to catch his breath.  
Kayleigh pulled him near her even with all the sweat. "Don't be sorry." She ran her fingers down his back.

"God I didn't want it to end, but I'm kind of out of practice."

She kissed his nose, "You called me Love. I like that a lot."

He gave her a shy smile with cheeks colouring. "I meant it. I do think I love you."

It shocked John as he blurted it out he wasn't expecting to say it right away only when she commented on it, did realize he did indeed love her. How it happened, he doesn't recall, but over the short period of car sharing along the way, he fell for her.

Kayleigh responded with a soft kiss to his lips before she answered him. "I love you. I have for a while."

"I know." He kissed her brow. "Let's sleep ok?" he yawned.

John woke sometime later to the urgent need to take a piss. But his arm was trapped under Kayleigh's head.

She moved enough when he tugged his arm from out under her and in the dark searched for his shorts his hand landed on a something that felt like a condom, and he recalled they never used it.

Oh shit. John's face pulled a seriously scared look. "Shit, shit." How could they have forgotten? John held onto the condom as he fumbled around in the dark for his shorts and slipped them on and pocketed the condom once he headed towards the bedroom door. They didn't use a condom. How could he be so stupid? He hated them of course. John leaned against the wall as he stood in front of the toilet and took a piss. Nothing he could do now. He'll talk to Kayleigh about it in the morning and because he wasn't sure if she mentioned being on the pill or some birth control and indeed Kayleigh would have said it?

He ran the cold water tap and ran his hands under the stream of water for a few seconds to splash his face because he suddenly felt nervous about what just happened. They had unprotected sex, not that he carried anything, but yes he didn't want any mistakes or wee little accidents that will result in nine months.

John turned the tap off and dried his face and hands on a hand towel only he heard her calling out to him. "Jonathan, darling, you ok?"

John turned towards the sound of Kayleigh's voice to answer. "I'm coming, had to pee."

He liked it when she called him his birth name. Only a handful of people could get away with calling him Jonathan only because they were related to him. But Kayleigh was the exception, always the exception – even when it came to rescuing her from money troubles or helping her out of a sticky situation she was the only one that made him do things he shouldn't have in the first place.

John stood there in the doorway watching her, and he loved the way her hair covered the pillow, and how she fit perfectly in his bed.

He climbed back into bed, and she snuggled into his arms. "Let's get some sleep." John kissed her temple and closed his eyes. The conversation will wait he didn't want to ruin anything they had.

For the first time, John Redmond slept!


	2. Part 2

A noise from outside the house pulled John out of a pleasant dream of them together in the car, either singing or eating, not sure which but he was enjoying it thoroughly. Again, the same loud knock woke him entirely as he sat up in the bed.

John opened one eye, as the sun shone directly into his bedroom through the thinly drawn drapes. His eyes adjusted enough he checked his watch on the stand reading it was half-past seven. The knocking got louder the 3rd time around which finally woke Kayleigh from her slumber.

"Who'd come around at this hour?" she wriggled her nose at protesting the early visitor.

"Dun know, but I will deal with them." He pecked her on the cheek.

John found a shirt and his shorts (as sometime throughout the night they made love again) only he remembered he was naked under the bed sheets.

Jesus!

"Jim, hey, it's bloody early, isn't it, thought you weren't coming until half past 9?"

John tried to sound normal, or not suspicious like he had something to hide but his voice came out all croaky, and he cleared it a few times. He felt something in the pocket of his shorts only it was the unwrapped condom John forgot he stored away, just he looked fidgety and tried his best to not fiddle with the condom.

Jim eyed him and his place putting two and two together. The evidence was enough for Jim clap his mate on the back with such enthusiasm, "Oh Johnboy you got laid. That explains why you didn't answer your text or calls. The gig pushed up 2hrs, only if you got your text, you'd know."

Shit!

He couldn't deny it. John was a little bit miffed that he was so transparent. "Yeah, yeah, get in. and shut the fuck up."

Any being discreet was lost on Jim.

Jim entered the front room, it still a mess, food on plates, clothing spread around and Kayleigh's purse and shoes in the hallway. "About bloody time – Hey, don't shoot me that look, mate, you deserve such a beautiful bird."

"Thin Ice." John pointed his finger.

"Alright, alright, she's hot though, I've seen photos of her, and god you are so fucking lucky. And Mate, your shirt is on backward."

He chuckled.

"oh for fuck sakes." John quickly turned it around. "Jesus."

"John what's all the noise."

Kayleigh came into view only wearing John's shirt and nothing more. She smiled at John's friend; she's seen videos of him playing the guitar, "Jim, I presume, Kayleigh Kitson, I work with John."

He extends his hand to shake hers, "Right in one shot, John didn't tell me he would have company?"

She took his hand with a hearty hand shake, good at first impressions and gave a winning smile and with a quick wink, she looked at John then back to Jim. "No, all last minute, very last minute – John could you fetch me things, I would like to take a shower."

He could have died of embarrassment and felt his ears pink at the thought of Jim seeing her in his tee shirt. He did find her shirt and other things in the front room, "John.." she took a step towards him leaning in close so only he could hear and whispered something in his ear. He responded quietly enough, and they kissed awkwardly in front of Jim.

Jim did his best to look away but soon as she disappeared and into the washroom, John pointed the finger at his friend. "One freaking word.."

He didn't wait though, turning on John when the door shut. "You fucking sly dog, she is gorgeous as hell, she has her shit together too."

"You can't say that." John took to cleaning his place as he took pride in a somewhat tidy home.

The men got to work fast, both tidied the front room, John, with the dirty dishes, and he had scrapped the scraps of food into the trash bin. Only he filled the sink with soapy water added the dirty dishes and took to washing them. He had pride in his place.

Not always when he was with Charlotte, John had issues with being organized and well maintained. He hated to clean, but after she left him, John picked up the slack and just made it happen.

Jim finally spoke. "Don't fuck it up. You used protection?"

The glass slipped out of John's hand back into the suds creating a splash down his front. "Jesus."

He had forgotten that he didn't. But the unused condom was felt in his pocket. He nodded to the lie. "Yes."

Jim didn't skip a beat, "Charlotte, she didn't want kids, or marriage, obviously, but you don't want to fuck it up by getting this girl pregnant."

The idea that John's sex life is discussed was enough for him especially since she was only a few feet from him in the house that had thin walls. Jim continued to talk like he was in his world. "Don't fuck it up, like I said John she's your bird."

"You've been quiet?" Jim paused then added, "you did use protection?"

John came around quickly enough annoyed now, "This isn't the Spanish Inquisition so stop asking about me sex life."

"Alright, Mate, just watching your back, as always."

Jim wasn't wrong, being best friends with John.

"Yeah, yeah, you just caught me, you know the new relationship, don't go blabbing at me mam, I will tell her on me own."

"Just laughing, this isn't the Spanish Inquisition like you said. Look I'm happy for you."

That was the last of the conversation regarding John's sex life. Both men settled on tea to brew.

Steam filled the air as the hot water sprayed on Kayleigh's backside. The shampoo (although wasn't her brand) smelled like John. Oh god, she loved him so much that it didn't matter what she used. Although, she did miss her favorite shampoo and soap and made a note to bring those next time she happens to sleep over.

Kayleigh ran her hands over her body it ached in areas that were forgotten to touch in years, and her hand with a vibrator could do only so much. It was the little moments between them she cherished the most, from their laugher to realizing that some things don't work that made their lovemaking perfect. Oh, they had room to grow and they will, but she smiled contently into the warm water as she cleansed her body from the day before.

Once she was done in the shower, and her hair was tucked inside that towel so she can fix her face up she looked over her neck. John did leave his mark that she was his. Kayleigh rubbed the hicky and she felt like a teenager all over again, covering it up with makeup would have to do, but she knew it would rub off eventually and hoped no one would see it and no scarf it would have to do.

Kayleigh set too it, mixing and blending the foundation just right dabbing it to her skin (ouch) and finding a shade that blended the bruising away. "It will have to do."

In no time she had her face back on lips plump and painted a pretty pink. Next, to her hair, she didn't want her work hair since it's the weekend, she usually ties it up, but with her blemish on her neck, she opted to leave the large curls down to hide as much of her throat as possible.

She redressed in her uniform it smelled of work, but it was all she had. She'd forgo the jacket because it was too hot for that. So, that was it; she was ready for what, to go home? Kayleigh couldn't suspect why Jim was over only to remember they have lives outside of their work.

But what were they? Lovers? Friends? They couldn't go back to how it was; they crossed that line.

Then the memory of them not using the condom came back to her – she had to talk to John about it later, not sure how that would happen. But she wanted to know what he thinks of it all.

Kayleigh opened the door to hear the men laughing about a joke Jim had told. "Ready."

John spoke over the edge of his mug of tea. "Not really, come to sit have a cup while I take a quick shower."

As she passes him, far enough away from the kitchen and Jim (who was leaning on the counter looking out the window), John took her hand in his, "Don't let Jim bother you, and I'll knock him on the head if he does." She only giggles but he nodded his head, "I won't be long, here give me a kiss."

She does lean in, and they kiss quickly enough "Half a minute." He called back to Jim.

"I bet that's all you needed, eh?" Jim expected the finger as John hopped up the stairs two at a time.

"So you are Jim." Kayleigh kept it short.

"Yep, and you are Kayleigh."

Kayleigh gave Jim a once over noticing he was the same size, shape and liked grey polo shirt with jeans and a sports jacket to match his brown loafers. She sipped her tea quietly hoping John wouldn't take too long because she didn't know how to bring up a conversation.

Jim smiled at her, "John and I are in a band."

"Right, Con-something" she mumbled over her steaming cup of tea.

"Compendium, has John spoke of us?" Jim kept the banter light so he wouldn't get an ear full later from John.

"Right, yes, he's written a hit or two."

"Ha, a hit we play for small groups now and then, and at local clubs and such." Jim placed his empty mug into the sink.

"Well, I've seen a few of his original work." She mentioned.

"But not live?" Jim questioned.

"Not yet, he's offered to invite me sometime." She finished her mug of tea and left the kitchen table and placed it in the sink. \

"Well here's your chance to ask him." Jim pushed himself away from the counter.

"Ask me what?"

John came into view of the two of them. Clean shaven, hair damp and a slight comb-over, and his favorite purple button-up shirt, (and because Kayleigh would like it) he wore jeans and sneakers, plus added a sports coat to match his shirt.

"Alright then?" he enquired.

"Kayleigh, John and I would like to know if you'd come to see us play tonight?" Jim winked at John.

They stood there in the middle of the kitchen with awkward silence around them. Kayleigh wasn't sure to say yes she could sound too eager, or if she said no she'd throw off John and he may think something was off. So she said, "But John, I am in my work clothes."

Jim cut him off, "We'd be happy to drive you back home, you can change, do whatever you do, and then John could pick you up at say half six and the gig starts at 8 – so what do you say?"

"That's doable, do you mind? What I mean is, John does the driving, and he doesn't mind – Yes…" she trails at the end of her rambling sentence.

"Ok, it's set, how about if we get going, John, I'll pack the van, and we're off in say a few minutes?" Jim checked his watch.

"Jim sounds good, go get my equipment and sort it out while I talk to Kayleigh. The music room is open."

Off Jim went to sort out the equipment.

John waited until they were alone before he kissed Kayleigh softly. "Sorry, I should have asked you my self if you want to join us?"

"You should have, but I forgive you, John, I want to go." She leaned against his chest. "But what are we?"

John was afraid of this, afraid of committing to anyone and Kayleigh wasn't just anyone. "John, if you're going to fob me off –"

"No, no, I won't fob you off," John reassured her.

"We're more than friends, John, twice we made love."

"Then I guess we're courting." John looked down at her and waited for her reaction.

"So, it's official then." Kayleigh let out a long sigh.

"I wouldn't have asked you out tonight if we're not official." John brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead before he kissed it.

"Ok very good."

Kayleigh flashed him a smile, "And for the record, we're dating."

"Alright, alright." His thumb brushed her chin and his lips pressed against hers.

The moment was over when Jim came into view; They pulled away when he caught them canoodling in the kitchen. "Geez, get a move on love birds."


End file.
